The invention relates to a kitchen appliance having a container for holding a substance to be processed and having a cover configuration for closing the container.
Such a kitchen appliance of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known in many versions. Such a kitchen appliance has been put on the market by the Applicant under the type designation HR 7727. For such a kitchen appliance it is desired to find a simple solution for keeping and storing accessories of the kitchen appliance. Keeping and storing such accessories of the kitchen appliance is possible, for example, with the aid of a separate storage container but this is comparatively expensive and also has the disadvantage that the separate storage container is stored separately from the kitchen machine and should consequently be found first when the kitchen appliance is to be used.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple, efficient and low-cost solution for keeping and storing accessories of a kitchen appliance of the type defined in the opening paragraph and thus provide an improved kitchen appliance.
In order to achieve this object characteristic features in accordance with the invention have been provided in a kitchen appliance in accordance with the invention, in such a manner that a kitchen appliance in accordance with the invention can be characterized in the manner defined hereinafter, namely:
A kitchen appliance having a container for holding a substance to be processed, which container has a bottom wall and at least a circumferential wall and container rim, which borders an opening for access to a container interior, and having a first cover configuration for closing the container, which first cover configuration has a cover rim, which cooperates with the container, and a cover wall, which extends across the access opening, and in which a second cover configuration has been provided, which second cover configuration has a cover rim and a cover wall, which extends across the first cover configuration, and in which the first cover configuration and the second cover configuration together bound a hollow space, and in which the hollow space serves to and is adapted to accommodate at least one accessory of the kitchen appliance.
Owing to the provision of the measures in accordance with the invention a suitable possibility of keeping and storing accessories of a kitchen appliance in accordance with the invention is obtained in a simple and space-saving manner and at only low additional cost, while it is guaranteed that the stored accessories are always accommodated in the constructional unit formed by the two cover configurations. The two cover configurations can advantageously be made of a transparent material, which has the advantage that the stored accessories are always visible.
In a kitchen appliance in accordance with the invention the accessories of the kitchen appliance may be accommodated loosely in the hollow space between the first cover configuration and the second cover configuration. However, it has proved to be very advantageous when in a kitchen appliance in accordance with the invention at least one of the cover configurations has holding means for holding accessories. This enables the accessories to be kept and stored in an orderly manner and, furthermore, it is precluded that undesirable noise is produced by loose accessories.
In a kitchen appliance in accordance with the invention the second cover configuration as well as the first cover configuration may be connected directly to the container of the kitchen appliance. However, it has proved to be very advantageous when the second cover configuration is placed upon the first cover configuration. This is advantageous in view of a construction which is as simple as possible. Furthermore, it is advantageous because as a result of this both the second cover configuration alone and the constructional unit consisting of the two cover configurations can be detached simply and easily from the container of the kitchen appliance in accordance with the invention.
The aforementioned aspects as well as further aspects of the invention will be apparent from the examples of embodiments described hereinafter and will be elucidated with the aid of these examples.